Pronunciation
by blindPhotographer
Summary: PROMPT: Don't imagine Beca and Chloe arguing for hours about how to pronounce the word 'aluminum/aluminium'


Pronunciation

 _I don't actually write fluff or feel good stories...this is just a stab at it based on a prompt seen in Tumblr about Bechloe arguing for hours about pronouncing "aluminum". Probably not what the prompter had in mind but I try... ***shrugs helplessly*** Please be nice. P.S. hidden prompt at the end. ^^_

Most of the Bellas were standing by the doorway that led from the living room to the kitchen, seemingly doing nothing. Stacie was buffing her nails, Fat Amy was snarfing down a bag of Doritos, Cynthia Rose nodding and muttering a "damn right" once in a while as all listened to the ensuing argument coming from the kitchen.

Emily was about to bound into the kitchen when she was stopped her fellow Bellas.

"Whoah there aca-child. The kitchen is off limits for now."

"Why? What's going on? I was just thirsty so I thought…I mean, I wanted to get some…juice or something…" she petered out as the Bellas looked on to her stammering.

"A Bloe fight is what's going on. It's been going on for three hours, is all." Fat Amy explained "…and I really wanted some dip for these" shaking the bag of chips for emphasis.

"Three hours? About what? What to cook for dinner?" Emily prodded, her curiosity peaked.

Cynthia Rose shushed her as they trained their eyes towards the cozy kitchen.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Beca pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "I am telling you, it's pronounced as \al-yə-ˈmi-nē-əm\\. " she slowly and deliberately articulated as if teaching one of Kimmy Jin's Korean friends how to speak English properly.

"You are wrong. You are sooooo wrong. It's \ə-ˈlü-mə-nəm\" Chloe seethed back at her.

"Look. We've been through this. We consulted the Collins dictionary, Merriam-Webster, Websters, Oxford, Cambridge, New Roget's, Chambers….even dictionary . com! It is \al-yə-ˈmi-nē-əm\\! "

"Why don't we just agree to disagree, huh? I stick with mine and you stick with your sickening pronunciation!" Chloe slammed her hands on the kitchen counter in annoyance of how pigheaded her girlfriend was.

"No! Calling anything a draw is not my style! We tallied everything up, yes, and most of these dictionaries provided both pronunciations although mine is more accepted!" Becca didn't know why she was being as obstinate as she was currently being. Part of her knew that she should just agree with Chloe and get her cuddle on but her competitive nature was ruling her logical mind as of the moment. "Can't you just agree with me?"

The same competitive nature was also running through Chloe's veins as of the moment so neither of the two is willing to concede.

"Let's have a survey then. Let's survey the whole Barden campus on how they pronounce the damn word."

"That would take too long. Let's survey everyone who is in the house now." Becca sniffed, confident she would win.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"And that is our cue to leave aca-child. You don't want to be caught in the middle of a Bloe fight, trust me." Amy edged towards the front door, followed closely by the rest of the Bellas.

"But what about their survey? Won't they get upset or…." Emily looked back towards the kitchen.

"No, they won't. They'll come back to their senses after we return. Now come on!" Stacie pulled at Emily and they all trooped towards the small park a couple of minutes away from the Bella house.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"That's odd. I thought they were all home?" Chloe flopped down the sofa after knocking at each Bella's bedroom door.

"I thought so too. I guess they made their escape when they heard all of the screeching." Becca shrugged.

Both of them had managed to cool their jets while looking for their fellow housemates and were just sitting in comfortable silence with Chloe resting her head on Becca's shoulder. She was idly drawing random patterns on the alt girl's thigh when she broke the silence.

"What brought upon that intense debate anyway?" she chuckled as the past events crossed her mind.

Becca snorted good-naturedly. "I think it started with the ramen Kimmy Jin recommended I try. While I was looking for a pot to cook it in…."

"Yeah, and you asked me if we had a… well, a pot that was made of a certain element in the periodic table…"

Becca laughed out loud at that, a full belly laugh that was music to Chloe's ears and loved making Becca laugh like so.

"That's one way to avoid using THAT word."

"You never did get to cook that ramen, did you?" Chloe stood up and held her hand out for Becca to take. "C'mon. Let's try those Korean noodles. I heard they are better cooked in ceramic pots anyway."

Becca took the offered hand and gave each knuckle a kiss. "As much as I love your rousing intellect and our debates, maybe we should keep it at topics that really matter, babe." She looked around her. "Since we tend to drive our housemates out of the house."

"Topics like...?" Chloe leaned forward, a half-grin playing at her lips.

"Topics like world peace, star wars vs star trek, if the chicken came first, where did it come from... stuff like that." Becca smirked, pulling Chloe towards her, drawing their faces ever closer.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"And that, aca-child, is how Bloe fights usually end." Fat Amy explained as she turned off the small video monitor they had brought along before the situation they were surveying turned beyond PG-13.

"So…let me get this straight, you rigged the house-"

"Just the kitchen, living room and hallway…" Cynthia Rose cut in since she was the one who installed the cameras.

"-those places with cameras so you can monitor 'Bloe' moments?" Emily wasn't sure if she was confused or impressed or both or maybe something else.

"Oh yeah, definitely, there was this time when Chloe tried to teach Becca how to bake a cake but it blew up and Becca ended up crying and Chloe comforting her with the pat-a-cake song… s'all weird and mushy and gross." Stacie put in, wrinkling her nose at the sweetness of the memory.

Each Bella then started talking about their favorite Bloe moments as they headed back to the house, leaving Emily with her head swimming in images of lady kisses and fluff.


End file.
